The Diffrence Between the Past and the Future
by Mistrus
Summary: Hermione accidently gets thrown back in time and interfers with something that she shouldn't have. She meets and falls in love with one Severus Snape and then has to leave. Severus has thirty years to think about her, he comes to a decision. WARNING: SMUT


Well this is a little another little thing that wouldn;t leave me alone. It took me one day to write it all. Warning it does contain smut. But eho doesn;t like a little smut now and then. ^_^ Hope you guys like it.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer- **I own nothing**

* * *

**

**The Difference Between the Past and the Future is One Turn of a Dial**

Hermione cursed to herself. If only she hadn't tried to go back in time once more to figure her life out. If only Ronald hadn't interrupted, startling her. If only she hadn't jerked her hand and twisted the Time-turner violently. If only the Time-turned hadn't pushed her close to thirty years in the past. If only she hadn't interfered. If only she hadn't inadvertently changed the course of the future. If only Ronald wasn't such a huge cheating git. Hermione crossed her arms and looked at the gargoyle leading to the Headmaster's office. She narrowed her eyes and looked around. Nothing had changed, everything seemed disturbingly normal. She sighed and blew an errant curl out of her face. If, if, if. Her whole live seemed to revolve around Ifs. She frowned and glared at the door harder. She thought back to what had happened that day.

* * *

_Hermione had come to the Head's common room early after her rounds so she could talk to Ron. She smiled at the portrait. This was her seventh year at Hogwarts. Very few of her class came back, Ron did to be with her, or so he said. Harry became and Auror and Luna and Neville got married._

"_Chocolate Frogs." The portrait smiled at her and swung open. She sighed happily and walked in. Only to find Ron snogging, one Lavender Brown, as if it was going out of style. Hermione's mouth dropped open as Ron proceeded to grope Lavender. Hermione looked on with wide eyes as she slowly walked forwards. Ron glanced at her and continued with his mission of getting into Lavender's pants. It took him a few seconds to realize what he saw. He jumped back from Lavender so fast he fell off the couch and landed on the deep red carpet. Hermione just stared at him while he started stammering excuses. Lavender looked extremely smug. Hermione looked between the two of them._

"_Did I interrupt something?" Ron's eyes were wide and her stammered faster._

"_Well, we… I.. I was… helping her find… her…" Hermione raised and eyebrow._

"_Her tonsils? I think you may have found them, judging by how far your tongue was shoved down her throat." Ron's face went red and he snapped his mouth shut. Hermione looked at them. She had been coming to break up with Ron, but after seeing that, she really didn't think that was necessary. She walked past the couch to her room. She paused._

"_Well don't let my interruption disturb you. Continue trying to eat her face." She opened the door and slammed it shut. She did want to tell Ron things weren't working out. She wanted to break up with him but seeing him cheating on her still hurt. She sat down on the edge of her bed and wiped at a stray tear. What did Lavender have that she didn't? She was smart, she was bloody good with magic, sure she wasn't the most beautiful of girls but she had her qualities. She scolded herself for letting Ronald get to her. For letting him make her cry. She had done enough of that over the years. So many wasted tears on a boy who was a bloody ignorant git. Hermione stood up and her foot bumped against a box that lay under the bed. She crouched down and pulled the dusty shoebox from under the bed. She opened hit and sneezed as a small cloud of dust rose from the box lid. She looked into the box curiously. A long golden chain circled the box but the medallion on the chain caught her attention. The Time-turner. She smiled and picked up the device carefully. Why not give it one more go. Just a few hours into the past so she could sort this whole mess out. She put it around her neck and made sure she had her wand. She picked up the turner and grabbed the dial, she flipped it once and took a deep breath and just as she was flipping it again Ronald barged in._

"_Hermione! I am so sorry!" Hermione jumped and she could feel the Time-turner dial spin quickly. She gave a little cry and stopped it quickly, but it was too late and she was flung into the past. The trip wasn't like all the others she had it was rough and tumbling. She could see she was moving rapidly through the grounds of the castle. The scenery moved so fast it became a blur, Hermione felt her stomach flip with nausea. Then everything was pulled to a sharp stop and Hermione tumbled onto green grass. She was sitting under a willow tree. She shook her head to try and clear the dizziness. Her vision spun and she fell onto her hands and knees heaving. Her stomach heaved and rolled and Hermione's mind spun, tilting her vision. She shook her head and slowly her vision righted itself. Voices filtered through her jumbled mind. She stood up and she looked around the tree to see a man who looked just like Harry and younger versions of Sirius, Remus, and Peter. Hermione's mind suddenly focused and stopped spinning. She was looking at James Potter. She was close to thirty years in the past. She brought her hand up to her mouth in shock._

"_Hey, it's Snivillus!" Hermione looked around the tree farther. She could just see a tall teenager with long black hair and a rather large nose quickly put down the book he was reading, stand up and draw his wand. James was quicker and flicked his. "_Expelliarmus_!" Hermione watched the teenager's wand go flying. He backed up against the tree. Hermione watched in shock as James taunted the boy._

"_So Snivillus is reading? I bet it's something Dark. Let's take a look at those." He waved his wand and the books flew straight at Sirius. He caught them with a smile and Hermione was appalled at their behavior. She caught site of a beautiful red head walking up the hill, the same time James did. "Hey Lily! Look!" He waved his wand and Snape's feet went out from under him. He hung ten feet off the ground hanging by his ankle. _

"_I caught a Snivillus!" Hermione didn't even realize what she was doing. She stepped out from behind the tree the same time Lily looked over. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at James._

"Stupefy_!" The red bolt of light hit James and he went flying and Hermione quickly flicked her wand at Snape as he fell. "_Levi corps_!" She managed to catch him right before he crashed face first into the hard earth. She let him go and looked around quickly. Everyone was staring at her. She felt her lungs tighten._

"_What… what have I done?" Her breathing increased and she couldn't seem to get enough oxygen. She fell to her knees and tried to pull in deep breaths but couldn't. Her vision tilted again and she leaned forward until her forehead rested on the ground. She was barely aware of what was going on around her._

"_Did you see what she did to me?" She recognized James's voice, but another overpowered it._

"_Get a Professor! Some one! Hurry!" Lily's voice was filled with concern and worry. Her voice drew closer and Hermione let out a small whimper as her stomach heaved. She felt what little she ate at supper come back up. Warm, rough hands were suddenly there to hold back her hair as she emptied her stomach. Some one laughed._

"_She is really sick! We need Madame Pomphry! Stop laughing you stupid git!" Lily's voice filtered into Hermione's jumbled mind. Hermione pushed herself up on both arms and gasped in breaths. She could feel dark spots dancing into her vision._

"_Breathe. In and out. Nice deep breaths." The voice was like silk and Hermione obeyed drawing in large breaths and releasing them slowly. A large warm hand rubbed her back._

"_Is she okay, Severus?" Lily's voice was right by her. Hermione didn't hear the reply because she bolted to her feet. Her chest heaving and her panic rising._

"_I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't be _here_!" She managed two steps before her head span and her world tilted. She saw flashes of flaming red and black before her world turned black._

* * *

Hermione blew at the errant curl again and the gargoyle descended. A very pale looking James walked out. She didn't stop glaring at the door and he scowled at her. Mistaking that the glare was aimed at him."What are you glaring at? Pathetic. A Slytherin lover, hiding in Gryffindor clothing. Traitor." Hermione glared at him.

"You are a bloody git, James Potter." He scowled at her and a smug looking red haired girl walked down the stairs.

"You are totally right! He is a git." James glared at Hermione once more before walking off down the corridor. Hermione rubbed her forehead.

"Things are just getting worse every time I open my mouth." Lily sat beside her.

"Dumbledore will fix this." Hermione sighed.

"But I already changed it." A severe looking Dumbledore swept down the stairs and motioned for Hermione to follow. She stood up stiffly and the corners of her mouth turned down. She was in some serious shit.

* * *

**Severus POV**

He was sitting quietly under a large tree reading up on his Ancient Runes homework. Then the Morons decided it was time for a little Snape baiting.

"Hey, it's Snivillus!" Severus quickly put his book down and stood up. He went for his wand but James got to his first. "Expelliarmus!" Severus stared at James with a stony expression.

"So Snivillus is reading? I bet it's something Dark. Let's take a look at those." Severus didn't move a muscle as he Ancient Rune textbooks went to Sirius. Severus caught a glimpse of red hair. Lily was here and things were going to get worse. He waited and it didn't take long before James caught site of her as well.

"Hey Lily! Look!" Severus saw Lily turn her head and didn't catch site of James flicking his wand. The next thing he knew is he was hanging ten feet above the ground by his ankle. "I caught a Snivillus!" Severus glanced at the people around him. A loud shout startled him.

"Stupefy!" Severus watched a bolt of red light crash into James and he was thrown about ten feet from his original position. Severus felt himself falling towards the ground. "_Levi corps_!"Severus stopped right before he crashed face first into the ground. He was released and he bolted to his feet. His eyes found his rescuer quickly. She had a small angelic face that was surrounded by a halo of honey brown curls. Her chocolate brown eyes flashed with fire and her lips were pressed into a thin angry line. Her wand hand was held strong. She looked around suddenly as if she was confused.

"What… what have I done?" Her voice was light and warm but the words were spoken with quiet horror. Severus barely managed to hear them. She started to hyperventilate, her breaths coming in short gasps. She fell to her knees and Severus took a step towards her. She leaned forward until her forehead touched the ground. Severus lost sight of her face because of the curtain of honey tangles. Severus saw that James was regaining his former composure.

"Did you see what she did to me?" Severus resisted the urge to hex the boy as he walked over to the whimpering girl. Lily was running over.

"Get a Professor! Some one! Hurry!" Severus was surprised at the amount of concern and worry in her voice. He kneeled down and pulled the girl's hair back from her forehead as she got sick. James started laughing.

"Snivillus has to be protected by a girl!" Severus threw a poisonous glare at the boy.

"She is really sick! We need Madame Pomphry! Stop laughing you stupid git!" Lily moved closer to Severus and the girl pushed herself onto her hands. She was gasping for air and Severus frowned.

"Breathe. In and out. Nice, deep breaths." Severus was happy to see her obey and take in deep breaths of air. He rubbed her back soothingly and Lily kneeled beside him.

"Is she okay, Severus?" Severus shrugged. His attention was completely on the girl beside him.

"I don't know. I'm not a Healer." The girl pushed him away and bolted to her feet. Her eyes were wide with panic and her chest heaved.

"I shouldn't be here. I shouldn't be _here_!" Severus jumped to his feet and Lily followed suit. The girl managed two steps before collapsing. Severus was over to her within three strides. He picked her up gently and took off towards the castle.

"Look, Snivillus has a girlfriend! She probably fainted after getting a good look at him. I don't blame her. His face could crack mirrors." Severus tuned James out and took long strides towards the infirmary. But Lily stopped to yell at the black haired git. If the situation would have been different, Severus would have smiled. Lily seemed to be having trouble catching up to him and his long legs. It was only a few minutes until he reached the infirmary but his chest was tight with panic. He had no idea what was wrong with the girl and she wasn't waking up. Madame Pomphry rushed over and hustled Severus to a cot. Lily had ran towards the headmaster's office and Severus frowned. That is all the poor girl needed right now. The Headmaster to yell at her for using a spell on the golden boy.

"Lay her down! Oh the poor girl!" Severus set her gently down on the cot and backed away. Madame Pomphry pushed him into a chair. "I have a few questions to ask you. Stay." Severus watched with a stony expression as Madame Pomphry took the girl's vitals and covered her with a blanket.

"What's wrong with her?" Madame Pomphry waved the question.

"My questions first please." Severus resisted the urge to glare at her. "Okay. What is her name. She is obviously new because I have never seen her before." Severus shrugged.

"I met her fifteen minutes ago. So I have no idea." She nodded and frowned at him.

"Don't take that tone with me young man. Now. How long has she been unconscious?" Severus paused.

"She fainted by the twin willow trees, it's a five minute walk here and you poked an prodded her for about ten minutes. So around twelve, thirteen minutes." The Healer nodded.

"What was she doing prior to going unconscious?" Severus's lips thinned slightly.

"She was having what seemed to be a panic attack, and she threw up. But that was after she Stupefied Potter for hexing me. That good enough?" Madame Pomphry scowled at him.

"Watch your tone." He narrowed his eyes and in a swirl of starry navy blue robes the Headmaster entered the room. Lily followed close behind him. Dumbledore glanced at the girl with pity filled eyes.

"Poor girl probably doesn't even understand what has happened." Severus stood up and looked at his Headmaster.

"What does that supposed to mean?" Dumbledore looked at the three people in the infirmary.

"I guess I can tell you. Madame Pomphry you will hear it now. I will inform the rest of the staff later." Lily moved over to Severus's side. He leaned away from her. He hated to admit it but she no longer held the appeal she once had for him. He loved her like a sister now. He didn't know when his feelings had changed but they had some where along the way. "I don't know what her name is but she is from the future. I don't know how she managed to get so far back in time but she is probably disorientated and tired. I will speak with her when she wakes up." He looked at Lily and Severus.

"You may got to your Common rooms. I will send an elf to fetch you when the time comes." Lily nodded but Severus just turned on his heel and strode out the room. Lily followed him.

"Severus! Wait up! Merlin you have long legs." Severus slowed his pace and raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" Lily smiled at him.

"She's from the future. Cool huh?" Severus shrugged.

"If you say so." Lily frowned at him.

"She's beautiful. I mean did you see those curls? Her hair is to die for, honey brown too. Her eyes are like milk chocolate that you get from Honeydukes. And her figure makes me feel like a board in comparison." Severus stopped mid-step and looked at Lily with a raised eyebrow. He was definitely surprised about the direction the conversation was headed.

"What." Lily smiled at him.

"Come one! You are a _guy_! If _I _noticed it then _you_ definitely did." Severus shook his head but a small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. Lily laughed.

"You did!" She suddenly frowned. "If you did… then James did as well." Severus rolled his eyes.

"She knocked him onto his ass. I highly doubt that he feels anything but loathing for her. Your man is safe once more." There was an edge of bitterness in his voice. Lily put a hand on his arm.

"I'm sorry. I know how you feel about me and James." Severus shrugged her hand off.

"He isn't good for you. He's a prat." Severus turned on her with cold eyes. "And when he baits me in front of you. You look the other way. What ashamed to say that we were friends? That we _are_ friends?" Lily blushed crimson and Severus shook his head in disgust.

"A complete stranger stepped in and stopped what James was doing to me today. A stranger. She probably doesn't know where she is and who I am but she still helped." Lily frowned.

"I would have. But I didn't want-" Severus shook his head with a glare. His black eyes hard and cold. His black hair swaying around his face.

"You didn't want you reputation to be tarnished by helping me. Merlin forbid it." Lily glared at him with tears in her eyes.

"Why are you acting like this?" Severus took a deep breath.

"Because I am a cold-heart bastard." Lily reeled back as if she had been struck. She had called him that after he had hexed James last time. Her chin trembled.

"You know I didn't mean it." Severus shrugged it away and gave her a small smile.

"You mean everything you say." He whirled around and headed to the dungeons. Lucius and the Blacks crossed his path. Lucius put his arm around his shoulder.

"So Severus. How does it feel to have had a girl protect you from Potter?" Narcissa and Bellatrix snickered and Severus shrugged off Lucius's arm.

"Actually, with what she looks like, I wouldn't mind her coming to my rescue more often." Lucius smirked.

"A looker then?" Severus shrugged.

"Sure. You could say that." Lucius smirked again and handed Severus his wand back.

"Found it by the willows." Narcissa handed him a stack of books.

"I found these in the trash. I got them out for you. I figured you would need them." She smiled brightly at him and he just stared at her. She was getting a little too friendly for his liking.

"Thank you. Now if you excuse me. Headmaster has instructed me to wait in the Common room until he sends an elf to fetch me." Lucius laughed.

"Sure, Severus. See you later." He put his arm around Narcissa's shoulder and the three of them left. Severus walked slowly down to the dungeon. He said the password to the portrait and flopped into one of the reading chairs. He rubbed his temples and leaned back. He yawned and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Hermione looked a the Headmaster with some slight defiance.

"I interfered. It was supposed to play out and happen but I interfered." Dumbledore's usually warm eyes were cold and angry.

"This changes everything! Did you not think?" Hermione's nostrils' flared.

"No I _didn't_! I didn't think because I was just thrown thirty years into the past against my will. I was disorientated, and shit happens Dumbledore!" The man sat down behind his desk with a sigh.

"I guess I am being too harsh on you." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You should be harsh on me! I could have very well made it so everything turns out wrong. My best friend might not even be born because of my interference!" Dumbledore held up his hands palms forward.

"I don't know what we can do other then send you back to the future." Hermione froze.

"I am not going back. I am staying here and going fix this bloody mess." Dumbledore stood up.

"You are going to do no such thing!" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Try and stop me." Dumbledore rubbed his temples and Hermione looked altogether too smug.

"Why do you women have to be so bloody stubborn?" Hermione smirked, Dumbledore was reminded of a certain Slytherin.

"Because without us. Nothing would get done properly. Please, let me fix this." Dumbledore chuckled.

"I will give you one week-" Hermione crossed her arms.

"Two." Dumbledore sighed.

"Okay two weeks to fix this. Then you have to go home." Hermione gave a curt nod. "You will need new books and robes. I will have you sorted into a House. We will choose a new name for you of course. No other students other than Severus Snape and Lily Evans will know who you really are. A time traveler." Hermione gave a stiff nod. Dumbledore pulled down the Sorting hat and set it gently on her head.

"Ahhhh, a time traveler? Tsk, tsk little girl. Not a good occupation. But I think you would fit in well in Griffindor." Dumbledore nodded, removed the hat from her head and put it back on the shelf. He grabbed a small crystal ball and stared at it intensely.

"Your new name is Hermosa Ange." Hermione resisted the urge to laugh.

"Hermosa, the Spanish word for beautiful. Ange is French for angel. You can't be serious." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"You are a beautiful angel that fell out of the sky to fix what has been done. I see nothing more appropriate than that. Also I am more serious then Merlin's underpants." Hermione shook her head in amusement.

"Fine. At least Hermosa is slightly similar to Hermione." Dumbledore shrugged.

"Good. Now. Your history." Hermione shrugged.

"I was home schooled. My parents are British nuts who live in the Scottish hills. You just found me and brought me here. My parents are dead and I don't like talking about them. No siblings and I will be leaving in two weeks for Beauxbatons Academy. To live closer to my Aunt Lucinda. Problem solved." Dumbledore gave her a slight smile.

"That will work. You may leave Ms. Ange." Hermione gave him a small nod and left the office with a small smile on her face. She waited for the gargoyle to descend and she caught sight of Lily. She gave her a large smile. Lily frowned and Hermione looked over. A very tall, young man with black hair was striding towards the office. Lily glared at him and Hermione tilted her head slightly to look at him. He was dead in her time. He was also a lot colder. She remembered the warm hands on her forehead and back and her mouth quirked up slightly. Severus frowned at her. Black eyes stared at her coldly

"What are you smiling about? Dumbledore was shouting at you. I heard it. The whole school probably did. Most girls would be in tears." Hermione shrugged and smirked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not like most girls. My name is Hermosa Ange. But you can call me Hermes." Severus looked her up and down. It was a few moments before he spoke.

"Fine, you can call me Severus." She shrugged.

"Okay, Snape." She tilted her head and gave him a sweet smile. Severus glowered at her darkly but the corner of his mouth quirked up slightly. She let out a large breath.

"I would like to formally thank you for taking my to the Infirmary. And for the help as I puked my guts out every where. I had a long and difficult journey." Severus's face was blank.

"I know you are a time traveler, drop the bullshit." Hermione smiled sweetly.

"But it was a difficult journey. I traveled thirty years in about five minutes. I'd like to see you try that shit without getting sick." She could hear the grinding of the gargoyle descending.

"Language, Ms. Ange." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yes, Headmaster Dumbledore, sir." Dumbledore chuckled and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"I take it you have met Mr. Snape." Hermione nodded. "I am sorry for bothering you Severus but we will have to talk later. I must show Hermosa around the castle." Lily ran over.

"I'll do it!" Dumbledore gave her a large smile.

"Thank you, Lily." Dumbledore pushed her slightly towards Lily and turned to Severus. "Now my dear boy. Let's talk about what happened today." Dumbledore took Snape up to his office and Lily took Hermione's hand and pulled her down the corridor.

"Snape's a bastard!" Hermione pulled to a stop.

"That's a bit harsh." Lily sighed and both girls looked out the large window.

"Yah, I guess but he's just so mean sometimes. So heartless." Hermione nodded. This was something both teenagers could relate to. Hermione had so many memories of Severus Snape from her school years. He was dead when she had left and the knowledge pained her slightly. He was here alive and well and a few well place words would save him from his fate. But she had already interfered enough. She smiled slightly allowing herself to reminisce about her Potions teacher. She looked back on those memories with amusement if not fondness. His billowing robes, his snaky comments, his black fathomless eyes, his silken voice. He was tall and grumpy but he had charm and personality. She smiled slightly at the memories as they engulfed her. Her first thoughts on him all the way to the last time she saw him. His throat torn open and his bright red blood everywhere as he crawled over to them. The black eyes growing dimmer, the sorrow and regret in his eyes as he looked at her. Hermione jerked out of the memory and felt her face go pale. She had really fucked things up.

"So you are a temporary Griffindor?" Hermione nodded.

"I will be going to Beauxbatons in two weeks." Lily shook her head with a smile.

"You mean you will be going back to the future in two weeks." Hermione shrugged.

"I guess if you want to say it like that." Lily smiled at her.

"Why can't you go home now?" Hermione sighed.

"I messed up. I interfered. Now I have to fix it." Lily nodded.

"Well I guess you don't need to be shown around the school then do you?" Hermione laughed and shook her head.

"No. I can figure it out myself. I'll probably tag along with you or someone else for the classes." Lily nodded and both girls walked to the Griffindor Common room. The fat lady smiled at the girls.

"Hello Lily, a newcomer?" Hermione smiled at the lady.

"Hermosa Ange. Please to meet you." The lady beamed.

"Good to have you here. Now, password?" Lily giggled.

"Figgilty pot puffs." The lady swung forward and both girls walked into the room with smiles. The chatter stopped and everyone looked at Hermione. Lily glanced around and noticed James. "I can guarantee that he has told everyone you helped out a Slytherin." Hermione put on a puzzled frown.

"I don't understand this!" Her tone was loud and everyone leaned forward. "How do you tell which ones are Slytherthingies and Griffins? This system is so confusing." Hermione gave Lily a small wink and Lily smiled.

"It's okay. You will figure it out soon enough." Hermione gave puzzled frown.

"But I want to tell that git who was bullying that other boy that Dumbledore told me to tell him that the next time it happens he won't yell at me for it. And that I could hex him if I really wanted. He's a Slytherthingy right, Lily?" Hermione raised and eyebrow slightly and glanced at James who turned bright red. Lily laughed and patted Hermione's shoulder.

"No he's not." She looked a him pointedly. "Unfortunately." Hermione gave everyone a smile.

"Hi. I'm Hermosa Ange. I just came here today. Dumbledore was supposed to pick me up but he had so much stuff to do that I had to travel by myself. Man was that a difficult trip. Felt like I passed through thirty years in five minutes." Lily stiffened but everyone else laughed and walked over to introduce themselves. Hermione shook hands and smiled brightly at each person. After the last ones petered out she sighed and looked at Lily.

"I have to go to the library. I need some quiet time." Lily nodded and went back to talking to her other friends. Hermione managed to fend off several guys who wanted to talk and she pushed out of the portrait and leaned against the wall with a breath of relief. She walked down the familiar corridors with a faint smile on her face. The torches in the brackets suddenly went out leaving her in the darkness. One flared up letting her see a large black dog growling at her. She smirked and walked past him. She bet down as she walked by.

"I know it's you, Padfoot." She walked down the corridor with a smirk on her face and she could hear the faint shouts for her to wait echoing around her. She slowly pushed open the doors of the library and walked through the stacks of books. She ran her hands along the titles and spines of the books as if memorizing them. She reached the back of the library and was surprised to see Severus sitting with a lamp reading. She silently made her way over to a chair and transfigured it into a couch. She lay down and looked at the ceiling before grabbing a random book.

"Why are you here?" Severus's silken voice filtered through her head. Hermione sat up and looked over at him. His eyes were still on the book.

"I wanted some peace and quiet. No one really comes to the library." She sighed and brought her knees up to her chest. She rested her cheek on her knees and looked at him. "It's my favourite place in the whole world." Severus slowly brought his eyes up until they locked with her's.

* * *

So she loved the library. So did he. So what. He looked into her eyes. She looked so vulnerable with her thin arms wrapped around her knees. She looked at him with absolutely no expression on her face but her eyes were like an open book. Severus had no problem reading them. She was looking at him like she might never see him again. Her chocolate eyes locked with his black ones and she slowly raised her head.

"You like the library too." Severus shrugged and looked back down at his book.

"So what." Hermione looked at him her head tilted slightly. The lamp attached to the wall behind her head made her hair look like a golden halo. She pursed her lips.

"You like it because you can escape into another world. So you can escape reality." He looked at her sharply with narrowed eyes.

"Why do you think you can automatically know me?" Hermione sighed.

"I don't know you. But thats what I do. Whether to escape my cheating boyfriend or to relax, or get lost. Or to even simple think or to seek solace against a grief or a sorrow. I always know the library will be here for me. No matter what happens." She thought back to the Final Battle. The Death Eaters had came here and tore up the books and broke the tables and the chairs. The shelves were knocked over and they burned everything that was flammable. She closed her eyes and pulled in a shuddering breath. Her place of solace, of relaxation, her little place where she could just be herself was gone. Even when she had left they were still rebuilding. Many of the books were one of a kind and could never be replaced. A single tear escaped and slid down her face. She gripped her knees loosely. She felt the tear change from hot to cold as it traveled down her cheek. A warm thumb brushed the tear away. Her eyes snapped open and Severus looked at her with an unreadable expression. He stood in front of her, towering over her. His black hair framed his face and brushed his shoulders.

"The library was destroyed wasn't it?" Hermione bit her lip and could feel more tears pool in her eyes as she nodded. She hadn't been in the library for over two years. It was a long time to go without letting her real self show. She cursed herself for showing a weakness in front of Snape. She hated herself for it and that made her want to cry even more. The tears pooled into her eyes and overflowed.

"They destroyed and burned everything. It was still being repaired when I was pulled back here." Severus sat down on the couch.

"What happens now? Do you just go back and pretend this never happened?" Hermione shrugged and looked at him through her tears.

"I don't know. I have no idea how to fix what I did." Severus looked at her with a raised expression.

"And what did you do?" Hermione wiped at her eyes and stared off into the darkness.

"I interfered. I changed the future." Severus shrugged.

"How is that so bad? What if nothing changed?" Hermione didn't look at him.

"Everything changed. Because in twenty years you will see me, a small girl walk up the steps and be sorted into my house. You will _know_ it is me. You will know and not tell anyone because I wouldn't know who you are." Severus shrugged.

"So?" Hermione took in a deep breath and buried her face in her knees.

"This is the problem. You see nothing wrong with _this_!" He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"This? What is this, may I ask?" Hermione glared at him.

"This! Talking to you. Having this conversation could very well change the future." Severus shrugged. "What if nothing will change the course of the future. Sure it gets off track but then heads back in the same direction." Hermione scowled at him, angry with herself.

"Well according to that logic you will die no matter what I tell you!" She slapped her hands over her mouth with wide fearful eyes. Severus looked at her, his eyes were hard and cold.

"How?" Hermione kept her hands over her mouth and shook her head frantically. He glared at her. "How?" His voice was lined with steel and Hermione shook her head again. Severus snatched at her wrists and wrenched her hands from her face.

"Tell. Me." Hermione tugged against his grip and shook her head. She turned her face away from him. He tugged her closer and shifted his grip on her wrists so he had a free hand. He grasped her chin gently and pulled her face back around to face his. "Tell me, please." Hermione bit back a large sob.

"Voldemort set Nagini after you because he thought you were the true holder of the elder wand. Nagini tore your throat out and then they left you to die." Severus looked at her carefully.

"How do you know this?" Hermione let out a shuddering sob.

"I watched it happen." He let her chin go and she leaned forward till her forehead touched his chest. She let out a sob. "I'm so sorry! I'm sorry!" She chanted it over and over again, softly as if it would ease the burden on her heart.

* * *

Severus brought his arm around the sobbing girl and held her close. So he was going to die? He gave a small smile. Not if he could help it. He turned his attention back to the crying girl. He rubbed her back as she sobbed.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Severus let her wrists go and pushed her away slightly. She looked at him through wet eyelashes. Her eyes filled with regret and sorrow.

"There is nothing to be sorry for. Voldemort would have killed you." She closed her eyes and took in a shuddering breath.

"But he left you there. To die alone. I could have helped. I could have stopped the bleeding. I could hav-" Severus crushed his mouth to her's stopping her mid-sentence. She gave a small whimper and he could taste the saltiness of her tears on her lips. He slowly wiped away her tears then cupped the back of her head to deepen the kiss. She tasted tangy and slightly sweet, almost like strawberries. Her hands slowly moved up his chest to his hair where they tangled in the black strands. She slowly opened up and he deepened the kiss. She gave a low moan and Severus pulled her closer with his free hand. He pulled back slowly and looked at her hooded brown eyes and gave her a quick peck.

"Thank you." Hermione's eyes fluttered.

"For what?" Her voice was soft and breathy, Severus chuckled.

"I think I addled your brains." Hermione's glared at him.

"You did no such thing!" Severus smirked and she had a few seconds to try and respond before he kissed her again.

* * *

Hermione's brain was a jumble of emotions and thoughts. She moved closer to the warm body holding her tightly. He may be her Potions Professor in twenty years but this man was a great kisser. Waves of pleasure swirled around her body resting at her lower body as she opened her mouth and the kiss deepened. She smoothed her hand over his neck and felt his pulse jump. She smirked inwards and slowly brought her hand down to caress his chest. She slowly undid his tie and the first few buttons of his shirt before slowly caressing the exposed flesh. He gave a low growl and nipped her lower lip.

"Keep that up, angel and we might get carried away." Hermione pecked his lips briefly, before caressing his skin again. He kissed her back and she fell backwards onto the couch. He slowly caressed her raised knee. His warm rough hands slowly moved up her thigh. She made a small noise and Severus pulled back."Yes, angel?" She bit her lip, worrying it slightly. "You haven't done this before?" She shook her head.

"With my ex once, but not since." He gave a curt nod and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. She frowned at him and he smirked at her. His lips came crashing down on her's and after a few moments a sudden noise caught both their attentions. Severus looked like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar and Hermione raised an eyebrow. She sat up and grabbed two random books. She shoved one in his hands and opened her's. Severus looked at her with a frown before doing the same. Madame Pince walked over.

"The Library will be closing in two minutes. And as much as it warms my heart to see two teenagers reading instead of groping one another, I must tell you to leave." Hermione looked up and nodded with a smile.

"Yes, Madame Pince." The older woman gave her a kind smile before walking off. Hermione looked at Severus with a guilty expression before bursting out into laughter. It was bad enough that he book he had was, _How to Gain a Wizard in Ten Moves or Less_, but it had a pink cover with a obviously gay wizard wearing a huge amount of make up and glitter on it. Severus looked at the book to see what she was laughing about and dropped it like it had burned him. He gave it a disgusted look and Hermione giggled.

"I'm sorry." Severus shook his head.

"She probably thinks I'm a bloody poof." Hermione stood up and set her book down.

"Maybe she has a good reason too. After all you are taking advice from Mr. Bailey Lovertarts." Severus glared at her.

"We'll see what she thinks about that now." He slowly advanced on Hermione and she slowly backed up her eyes never leaving his face until she bumped against a rather tall book case. She looked around to see if she could escape but Severus was already there, trapping her between him and the book case. He captured her lips and she responded enthusiastically. A harumph made Severus pull back slightly and look over at the disgruntled Librarian.

"And I thought you two were better than that." Madame Pince pointed to the door. "Out!" Severus shrugged and smirked at Hermione as she tried to get her bearings. He walked towards the door and Hermione followed after a few moments. She barely remembered the walk back to the Common Room. But she remembered muttering the password and collapsing on one of the couches in front of the fireplace. She had laid down and fallen asleep her mind a whirl of thoughts and feelings.

* * *

Hermione tagged along to Lily's classes, everyone was impressed with how much she seemed to know about all the subjects. Lily was leading her to the Potions lab when a tall man dressed in black with startling light blonde hair stopped them. Lucius Malfoy bowed with a smile.

"Ms. Evans." Lily rolled her eyes at his sugary tone.

"Mr. Malfoy." Lily looked at Hermione who waved her off.

"I'll be right there, Lily." Lucius grasped her hand and placed a chaste kiss on the back off it.

"It is my pleasure to meet you Hermosa Ange. The Slytherin savior. I am sure Severus is grateful for your help yesterday." Hermione rolled her eyes and took back her hand.

"He was okay with it. It wasn't a big deal." Lucius bowed at her.

"I must get going but I am sure he will show his deepest gratitude one day." Hermione gave a wave with her eyebrow raised. She shook her head and walked the rest of the way to the Potions lab. Professor Slughorn looked at her.

"A new student. Seems she is a temporary student. Am I right?" Hermione gave him a smile.

"Yes, sir. I will be transferring to Beauxbatons Academy to be closer to my Aunt Lucinda, in two weeks." Slughorn clapped his hands.

"What fun! Now, we need to get you a partner. Ah, how about my star pupil. Severus?" Severus looked at her with a blank expression.

"It depends on if she can manage to brew a potion without exploding a cauldron." There were a few chuckles and sniggers around the room and Hermione looked at him carefully.

"And that depends on if he can keep his hands to himself." Slughorn laughed and the whole classroom burst into laughter.

"She's cheeky! I like it!" Severus glared at her but she could see the tell-tale hint that he was hiding a smile. She sat down beside him and rested her chin on her hand.

"What are we brewing today?" Severus shrugged.

"You choose." Hermione gently took his potions book and flipped it to the index. She closed her eyes and scrolled down the names over and over again. Severus glared at her.

"Stop that." Her hand froze and she opened her eyes. The potion her finger had landed on was Veritaserum. She smirked.

"Looks like we have to brew Truth Serum." Severus glared at her.

"That is an advanced potion." Hermione shrugged.

"I know." Severus glanced at her. "I'm up for it if you are." Severus raised and eyebrow at her blatant challenge.

"Fine. Go gather ingredients." Hermione crossed her arms.

"We split the list or I don't do anything." Severus rolled his eyes and gave an irritated sigh.

"Fine. Get up and help." Hermione gave a triumphant smile and they searched for their ingredients. Soon their potion was simmering in their cauldron and Slughorn walked over to see how they were doing.

"Veritaserum? And look at it! It's perfect! Well done you two!" Hermione barely cracked a smile at the compliment and sighed. Severus looked at her.

"You should be happy. You're a genius." Hermione gave a bitter laugh.

"Yes, but that doesn't stop one's boy friend from cheating, now does it." The class ended and Hermione went to find Lily. She found the girl in a deep conversation with James Potter both were heading towards the Great Hall. Hermione couldn't help herself and she smiled. She walked down the now empty corridor and sighed. Things were getting fixed quicker than she had planned. A warm hand wrapped around her wrist and she was pulled into a little niche in the wall she managed a small startled gasp before Severus kissed her hungrily. She felt her knees go weak and strong arms held her up.

"Angel, sitting next to you all class without ravishing you, was one of the hardest things I have ever done." The words were said between kisses down her neck and back up again. Hermione let out a low moan.

"Well you finally got your wish. Except you are ravishing me in an empty corridor." Her voice was strained and breathy, Severus pecked her lips and lightly nipped the nape of her neck.

"And it was as desirable as I imagined. You are as desirable as I imagined, angel." He slowly kissed the spot he nipped to sooth the sting. He looked down the corridor.

"Think we could manage a quick one before anyone realized we were here?" He smiled at her suggestively. Hermione's thoughts had turned fuzzy and she had to force herself to think.

"Right now I don't care if anyone found us." Severus gave her a lingering kiss.

"Yah, well one of us has to think coherently, angel." He made to leave but Hermione grabbed him and pulled his down. She kissed his hard and his hands traveled down her back till they rested on the back of her thighs under her skirt. He applied pressure and she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. She trailed hot kisses down his neck. She held onto his shoulder with one hand and her other one slid under his shirt to feel the smooth skin that lay beneath. He hissed and pressed her against a wall.

"What did I tell you last night, angel?" Hermione smirked.

"I don't remember. A refresher might be nice." She placed wet kiss on his neck and he growled. He ground his arousal into her and she gasped. "Yes a refresher would be great." He planted a heated kiss on her lips, he pulled away and Hermione let out a small whimper.

"We need to find somewhere, where we can't get interrupted." Hermione thought for a few moments.

"The classroom beside the Potions lab. No one goes in there." Severus put her gently on the ground and they bolted towards the classroom. Severus held the door open for her and slammed it shut behind her. He put a locking charm on it before he was kissing her. Hermione pulled back and put a silencing spell on the room. Severus kissed her mouth hungrily and lifted her up once more. Her legs wrapped around his waist. She could feel his hard cock pressing against her wet core. Severus sat her down on a desk. He spread her legs and kissed the inside of her thigh. She made a small keening sound at the contact. Severus smirked as she lay down on the desk. He slowly pulled her soaked knickers off, pushed her skirt up around her hips and looked at the pink wet flesh. He gripped her thighs tightly and slowly licked her slit. Hermione's hips bucked against the desk and Severus licked and sucked on her sensitive flesh eagerly. He sucked on her clit flicking it with his tongue. Hermione panted and thrashed her head side to side as he continued his assault. She gasped as he inserted a long finger into her, her walls clamped around it tightly. Severus started moving it. He stood up and slowly rubbed her clit with his thumb. Hermione moaned and bucked against his hand. She could feel she was reaching her climax and Severus slowly pumped his finger in and out of her while he slowly undid her shirt exposing her bra. He grabbed his wand and waved it while adding another finger into her. Her clothes disappeared and he looked at her breast hungrily. She thrashed on the desk her skin getting a faint sheen of perspiration. He leaned forward and drew a taunt nipple into his mouth while he squeezed and teased the peak of the other one. She shouted out and came. Severus with drew his fingers and licked them clean. She lay on the desk panting, slowly coming down from her high when Severus slowly removed his clothes and stood between her legs.

"Are you ready for me?" Hermione gave a dazed nod and could feel him pushing his head against her entrance. She moaned loudly as thrust into her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and jerked her hips. Severus hissed and she laughed. He leaned down and gave her a heated kiss which she returned eagerly.

"Little minx." Hermione smirked, panting.

"You know it." Those were the last coherent words spoken between them as Severus started to move inside of her. Hermione's keening sounds and Severus's groan of pleasure filled the room. The sound of wood being forced across concrete could be heard as Severus thrust into her so hard the desk moved. Severus pulled her legs up to his shoulder and Hermione groaned at the new position as he thrust into her deeper. He smirked at her and spread her legs wide. Hermione screamed and came. Severus thrust twice more before the sporadic tightening of her pussy became too much and he let out a hoarse cry as he came. They sat there panting for a few minutes before Severus slipped out of her and scourgified them both. He waved his wand lazily and all their clothes were back on and nothing was out of place other than Hermione's heavy-lidded eyes and sated expression. Severus smirked at her.

"How was that for a ravaging?" Hermione's smile grew slightly wider.

"It was thorough." Severus smirked and took down the silencing spell and unlocked the door.

"After you." Hermione smirked.

"I plan on calling sick for the rest of the day. What about you?" The lusty glint in her eyes wasn't lost on Severus and he nodded.

"Same here."

* * *

**Two weeks later**

Hermione looked at the Headmaster with sad eyes. She really didn't want to go. She looked at Severus who's face was blank and Lily who was crying. She bit back a sob and thought back to the last two weeks. Lily and James grew closer and Hermione had pulled away from Lily slowly. She stopped taking her classes and wandered around the castle. More than once Severus had found her and they had, had sex in many of the empty classrooms. She bit her lip and put on the Time-turner. She had said her goodbyes, especially to Severus who had taken her to the room of requirements where her slowly caressed every inch of her body and brought her to the brink again and again. She had never felt so cherished or, dare she say it, loved. She had whispered the words as she came with him. She doubted that he had heard her but she still meant them with her whole heart. Afterwards they had talked about life, and school. They had came to the topic of what would happen to them.

* * *

"_I will be in Hogwarts and you will be a teacher. It will be thirty years before you can find the me that knows what happened here. Thirty years is a long time Severus." He kissed her gently. His black eyes were warm as he looked down at her. He played with a lock of her hair. Twisting it around his finger before giving it a small tug. He let it go and brushed her wet curls off her forehead and cupped her face. He caressed her cheek tenderly._

"_I believe you are worth the wait." She let out a shuddering sigh._

"_But am I? You will have thirty years to think this over. I have five minutes before I return to my own time." Severus sighed and kissed her gently._

"_Stop over analyzing everything. It will be fine." He got off the bed and pulled on his pants. Hermione sat up with the sheet pulled up to cover her chest._

"_I don't want to go." The words were a plea and her only answer was a small kiss._

"_You have to." She sighed and nodded._

"_I know."_

* * *

Her hand froze right above the dial and she gulped in some air. She looked at Severus once more a tear falling down her face. She gripped the Turner's dial and twisted in the reverse direction. She world spun and she managed to stay in the same spot. The images around her twisted and molded together. They swirled violently and then suddenly stopped. Hermione let out a small sob and pulled the Time-turner from around her neck.

"Ahh so the beautiful angel returns." Hermione looked at the portrait of her Headmaster.

"So everything is back to normal?" Dumbledore gave a small nod.

"Everything is the way it should be. You did a good job Hermione. I am proud of you." Hermione wiped at her falling tears and looked down at the Time-turner. So Severus was dead. She could feel her heart cracking as she gently laid the turner on the Headmistress's desk. She slowly turned around and walked out of the office. She leaned against the wall just outside of the gargoyle. Her legs too weak to hold her. She looked around the corridors through her hot tears. She pushed off of the wall and started running. She ran through the castle and stopped in front of the Library. She slowly pushed the door open, everything was in it's place and the burn marks were not there. She slowly walked through the shelves and caressed the spines and titles like she did thirty years into the past. If she hadn't known better she would have thought she had never left in the first place. She slowed down until she reached the very back of the library. A couch very much like the one she transfigured thirty years ago rested in the same spot. Her knees went weak and she leaned heavily against a book case.

"This library is my favourite place in the world." She let out a sob at the silken voice. "Because it's where I found you."

* * *

Severus had watched Hermione disappear without a sound. He stiffened and slowly left the office. Thirty years was a long time. But he would do anything to get her back into his arms. She had told him everything that had happened to him. Joining Voldemort, how he had switched sides because of Lily's death. How he became a double spy, how he became the teacher she knew. How he died. Everything from this point in his life on. He knew everything and decided to let fate pull him down his path.

* * *

Severus looked at Voldemort.

"I want to pledge my alliance to you." Voldemort sneered at him.

You are a filthy half-blood, what makes you think I will let you?" Severus kept his face blank.

"I can create a potion that will help you stay immortal. It will keep you strong if any of your Horcruxes are destroyed." Voldemort looked pleased and gave a small nod.

"Very well, Snape. Your arm." Severus held out his left forearm and didn't winced as his new Dark Lord branded him. Severus looked at the black mark. "Welcome to the ranks of my Death Eaters." Severus gave a stiff nod and pulled his shirt down to cover the mark. He did it for her, for a chance to see her once more.

* * *

"The Potter's could be killed because of this. You betrayed Lily. What makes you think I won't kill you for that?" Severus looked at Dumbledore coldly.

"Because I did it for her." He pulled up his sleeve. "Please, let me fix this." Dumbledore's eyes went a little faint as if he was remembering some one else say those exact words. He returned slowly with a sad smile.

"Very well, Severus. I will let you join the Order. But I require that you take the post as Potions Professor at Hogwarts." Severus smirked.

"With pleasure." Severus left the office with a small smile. He covered his Dark Mark with his right hand. He was one step closer to seeing her again. One step closer to his angel.

* * *

Years and years passed by after the Dark Lord fell. Severus lived in bitter misery until the day when he would see her again. Everyone avoided him and he kept to himself. Reminiscing about that one day when she was thrown, quite literally into his life. He looked upon the memories with fondness. He would look out into his students and snap at them. Taking points from the other houses rewarding his Slytherins. So the years passed by quickly until one particular year. He sat in the Great Hall as McGonagall brought in the new first years. Draco was in this crowd and Severus smirked. One by one they were called up. He could see the flaming red hair of another Weasley. He cursed silently under his breath and glared at the familiar black scruffy hair of a Potter.

"Granger, Hermione." A small girl with a halo of honey brown curls stepped foreword, her chocolate brown eyes were filled with nervous delight. Severus's hands clenched under the table. She was back in his life, but she didn't know him. She wouldn't know him for another eight years. He held onto that thought with a fervor he had never felt before.

* * *

He watched year after year as she was put into dangerous situations by those dunderheads she called friends. Fighting three headed dogs, basilisks and werewolves. Slowly Severus became more and more bitter. The Dark Lord had returned and he was once again being pulled two ways. But there was only one person he held onto. One memory. His angel would come back for him. He knew everything that was going to happen so when Dumbledore asked him to do one last thing for him he felt sick but he had no choice but to obey. He had mentioned to the Dark Lord that the Library at Hogwarts had held a few rare books on dark magic. He asked him if he would keep the Library safe until he could retrieve them. The Dark Lord had smirked but obliged. He had to keep it safe for her. It was her favourite place in the world, and the more time he thought about it. it was his too. When times looked dark he held onto the thought that she would be returning in less than two years. He held onto the thought to keep from going insane. He held onto it like a child would a blanket. It was his security though the war.

* * *

He was sitting in the Shrieking Shack waiting for Voldemort to call him. He pulled out a needle and inserted the tip into his forearm. He injected the anti venom for Nagini's poison into his system. He injected another one and took a potion that would slow his heart rate down. He was called in and Voldemort started going on about the Elder wand and why he needed to die. Severus held his head high while the snake closed it's mouth over his neck. Voldemort took the snake and left. He collapsed to his knees his heart rate slowing as the potion took hold. The anti-venom pushed out the snake's poison from his system and he looked at the wide fear filled chocolate brown eyes. He looked at Potter and slowly crawled over, his eyes locked on her's. He collapsed and everything went black.

* * *

Thirty years was a long wait. Thirty years he had to think about her. He had cheated death so he could see his angel once more. Fate moves in strange ways and it let him live. He was found later in the Shrieking Shack more dead than alive. They had rushed him off to St. Mungo's where he was healed and then released. He had given the Potter some of his memories, after that no one questioned his innocence. He watched as Hermione started dating the Weasley boy. The boy scowled and cursed at him every time their paths crossed. Severus kept his head held high and looked down at the boy with contempt. He could date Hermione but soon she would be back with Severus. Yes his angel was coming back to him. He could wait a little while longer.

* * *

The day came when Ronald ran into the Headmistress's office. Severus and Minerva were talking to Dumbledore. The boy was shouting incoherent words. Minerva calmed him down and Severus stood with his arms crossed.

"She took out this small golden thing and I rushed into her room to tell her I was sorry and she spun it. She shouted then was gone." Dumbledore and Severus spoke at the same time.

"A Time-turner." Minerva looked at them both from over her glasses.

"A Time-Turner? Are you sure?" Severus looked at the portrait who nodded.

"She came back thirty years. She will be back. No need to worry." Severus gave them all a curt nod.

"I must retire to my rooms." Minerva nodded and looked a the darkening sky.

"Yes. So must I. Mr. Weasley you should go back to your room." Ron glared at them his face red.

"But what about , Hermione?" Dumbledore smiled.

"Don't you worry about her. She will be well taken care of." Ron left with a few muttered words and Minerva sighed.

"I will go now. Remember to lock up after you leave Severus." The tall dark man nodded sharply. After the older woman left Dumbledore looked at Severus with a frown.

"She will be taken care of right?" Severus looked at the portrait with an unreadable expression.

"That is none of your business, Albus." With that he turned to leave the office.

"Time makes us all bitter, Severus. But she will need someone, and I highly doubt that she will be going back to Mr. Weasley." Severus stiffened but pretended to ignore Albus. He descended down the stairs and walked down the hallway his robes billowing. She was coming back to him. Severus smiled at the thought. The action felt strange on his face that was so used to scowling. He walked until he reached the library. He pushed open the doors and walked into the dark room. The shelves looked just like they did thirty years ago. He wandered around the library picking up books and setting them into their appropriate shelves. A soft sobbing caught his attention, he moved through the library silently. The sobbing got louder as he reached the back of the library. Her back was too him, she was still wearing the clothes he had last seen her in. She was leaning against a book shelf as if she would crumble if it wasn't there.

"This library is my favourite place in the world." The words spilled out before he could stop them. She let out a large sob. "Because it's where I found you." She turned around and flung herself at him. He held her tightly breathing in her scent. She sobbed into his chest and held him tightly.

"I thought you were dead!" Severus pushed her away slightly and put a finger under her chin and brought her face up.

"I couldn't just leave without seeing you again." She looked at him through wet eyelashes, her chocolate brown eyes were filled iwth jumbled emotions. releif, sorrow, and love battle for the dominence of her eyes. Severus bent down and brushed a light kiss over her lips. She shivered and whimpered at the contact. "I waited thirty years for you. I couldn't let that waiting go to waste."

* * *

Hermione looked at him, taking in his appearance, he was older. That was true. But he was the same man she fell in love with thirty years ago. There was a streak of gray in his black hair. His eyes looked haunted but they were heated as he looked at her. She smoothed her hand over his chest in an all to familiar gesture. He let out a growl and smiled down at her.

"If you continue to do that angel. We might get carried away." Hermione stepped closer and rested her hand above his heart. It pounded steadily against her hand.

"You waited thirty years, Severus. I think we can allow for you to get carried away." He sighed and wrapped his arms around her. Enveloping her in his robes. Hermione smiled into his chest, her small hands smoothing down his shirt as she moved them to his back. She sighed and buried her face into his chest, trying to get closer to him. She could feel him press his face into her curls. His hand smoothed down from her neck down to her lower back where it lingered, sending licks of flame through her system.

"Yes, I suppose. But I want to make love to you, not just consider you another fuck." Hermione frowned and pulled back so she could look into his eyes.

"What does that mean?" Severus sighed and kissed her neck gently, goosebumps spread as he moved his lips over her skin.

"I had thirty years to think about things. Thirty years is a long time to realize that I love you. It took you only two weeks to realize your feelings for me." Hermione blushed slightly.

"You heard?" Severus smirked against her collar bone.

"Of course." He bend back upwards and looked at her. He remebmered the whispered words as they both reached completion. _I love you, Severus_. "Those words kept me going. Knowing that if I held on, if I survived. I could tell you that I loved you as well." Hermione stared at hinm with tears in her eyes. Severus wiped them away gently.

"You interfered witht he past and changed the future. But this future we can be together." Hermione took in a deep breath.

"Is Dumbledore angry?" Severus shook his head.

"The old coot is probably estatic. He saw how you looked at me before you left. He knew." Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a long kiss. Severus pressed her against the tall bookcase and pressed against her while she weaved her hands through his hair. A loud harumph caused them to break apart. Madame Pince looked at them with her hands on her hips.

"Goodness! It's like I've been thrown back in time! You two groping one another in the library." Severus and Hermione laughed out loud. Madame Pince's mouth twitched slightly. She pointed to the door but then lowered her hand after seeing Severus's smile. She rolled her eyes.

"Fine! Go back to your business. Just remember to place up a silencing charm. I don't want to hear anything." She walked off muttering and Severus grinned at Hermione and looked at the couch.

"Want to finish what we started in the library thirty years ago?" Hermione jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"You know it."

* * *

**Several hours later**

Hermione and Severus walked into the Great Hall at the same time. Severus walked behind her closer than was necessary. Everyone looked at with curious expressions. Hermione walked up to Headmistress McGonagall. Severus stepped beside her.

"We have something to say." The Headmistress waved them away.

"Dumbledore, explained the situation." She smiled at Hermione. "Be good to him." Hermione beamed at her and turned to the students. Secverus stood beside her. Hermione took a deep breath.

"Tonight I had an accident with a Time-turner. I was thrown back thirty years into the past. I did something. I interfered where I wasn't supposed to." She caught sight of Harry at the back of the hall. He smiled at her with a knowing look in his eyes. She smiled back. "I met many of your parents, aunts and uncles. But the person I related to the most was Severus Snape. He helped me through the two weeks I stayed before I could return to this time." Ron stood up.

"What is the meaning of this?" His face was red and he practically shouted the question. Severus smirked at him and wrapped his arm around Hermione shoulders and kissed her temple softly. Hermione looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"It means I fell in love, Ron. I fell in love." With that both of them walked between the tables towards the large doors. Ron stopped them.

"But what about us, Hermione?" Hermione looked at him not believing what she was hearing.

"You were cheating on me. With Lavender. That pretty muchs constitutes for a break up." Severus scolwed at the boy and drew Hermione close.

"But we had somethign special. I could drop Lavender. We could get back together.": Hermione shook her head and reached up behind her and carressed Severus's cheek He covered her hadn with his own and kissed her palm gently. She shivered at the contact.

"No, we couldn't." Ron looked digusted.

"If this is to get back at me for cheating on you, then you are sick and twisted." Ron stormed off and Hermione turned to look at Severus. He was smirking at the retreating boy's back.

"I guess the best man won." Hermione laguhed.

"I guess he did." Severus kissed her softly and the students erupted into cheers and whistles. they banged their goblets on the table and stamped their feet and clapped their hands. Hermione pulled back and grabbed Severus's hand. "Let's go." They walked out the door and were halfway down the hallway when Harry stoped them. He smiled at Hermione. He handed her a stack of old photographs.

"I'm happy for you." He nodded at Severus and left them alone. Hermione tunred the photo over. It was a picture of her and Lily laughing silently something that was said,. She flipped through the pictures and smiled brightly at the last one. It was a picture of her and Severus holding hands. He leaned down adn told her something which caused her to smile. He laughed silently int he picture and it reapeated the scene again. Hermione wiped away at a tear. She batted the stack of photopgraphs against her hand.

"You know." She looked at Severus with a smile. "The diffrence between the past and the future, is one turn of a dial." Severus laughed and kissed her tenderly.

"Defninatly. Everything can change with one small turn."

* * *

Well what do you think? Good? bad? You loved it so much that you want to eat it with a spoon? lol any way. tell me what you think.


End file.
